My Little Pony: Mission: Earth 3: Rescue Princess Flurry Heart
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Princess Flurry Heart is kidnapped and taken to earth and is being held hostage in the crime city of Detroit by a dangerous enemy that demands that the princesses of Equestria surrender their crowns in 2 days, or Flurry Heart will die, and it will be up to Neo and him alone to travel to earth and rescue her before it's too late.


My Little Pony: Mission: Earth 3: Rescue Princess Flurry Heart

It was Nighttime in Equestria and over in the Crystal Empire, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor were spending some time with their daughter, Princess Flurry Heart, who was now a young filly and was now talking. They spent some family time together and then it was time to put Flurry Heart to bed. So Cadence put Flurry Heart in bed, she tucked her in, kissed her head and wished her sweet dreams. Flurry Heart went to sleep right away and Cadence left the room.

During the night, a human man in black sneaked into the Crystal Palace. He sneaked through the hallway without being seen or heard and he went into Flurry Heart's room. The man quickly grabbed Flurry Heart, he put his hand over her mouth and tied her up, left a note on her bed and escaped. The man stood on a balcony on the castle and he summoned a portal. He went through the portal with Flurry Heart and disappeared.

Later when Princess Cadence came in to check in on Flurry Heart, she saw she was missing and she saw the note. She read the note and she began to have an anxiety attack, Shining Armor came in and saw her crying, he saw the note and realized what was going on. He tried to comfort the grieving princess and he assured her that they will get Flurry Heart back and she will be okay.

The next day, everypony in the Crystal Empire found out about the kidnapping of Flurry Heart, castle guards asked crystal ponies if they saw anything and nopony had any answers. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were at the Crystal Palace to comfort Cadence and Shining Armor and Neo and his friends also came to the palace. Twilight was just as devastated as Cadence was and she didn't want anything to happen to Flurry Heart.

Neo looked at the note and it said that a crime boss known as the Merovingian has kidnapped Flurry Heart and is holding her for ransom. His demand was for all the princess to surrender their crowns, and they only have 2 days to do so, and if they refuse to surrender their crowns, he will kill Flurry Heart. Neo knew that this meant that Flurry Heart was being held hostage back on earth, and on earth, she can't use any magic and won't be able to protect herself.

Cadence was really worried now, she didn't think she was ever going to see her sweet little princess again. Luna said that they couldn't possibly surrender their crowns, that could mean the end of Equestria. Cadence was so devastated, she didn't know what to do. Neo told Cadence that he will go to earth and bring Flurry Heart home, he promised her that he will bring her home and he won't let the Merovingian hurt her. Neo once again had to go alone, but he promised that he would return safely with Flurry Heart.

With that promise, Neo summoned a portal, his friends and the princesses wished him all the luck in Equestria, and Cadence told him to please save her baby. Then Neo went through the portal and the portal transported him to earth. Princess Luna was worried that something might happen to him, and Cadence was worried about her baby. But Celestia comforted them and assured them that they will both return safely and they have to have faith.

The portal transported Neo to earth and he was once again back in Detroit. Neo tracked down the Merovingian to a drug factory on the other side of the city. Neo quietly entered the drug factory and encountered 2 men. One of the men said, "Well look who it is, come to save that little shit?" Neo didn't answer, but then the man said, "Oh I get it, you must be ready to die." Then the 2 men began fighting Neo. Neo was able to take down the 2 men and they were down and out, then Neo continued searching the drug factory for Flurry Heart.

Neo walked down a hallway and saw 3 armed men guarding a room, Neo assumed that Flurry Heart was in there. So Neo pulled out his gun, put it on silent, and he silently shot the armed men. Neo broke the door down and saw Flurry Heart tied up, she was relieved to see that it was him. Neo untied Flurry Heart, she smiled and hugged him, she said, "Oh Neo, I'm so glad to see you." Neo said, "Come on sweetie, I've got to get you out of here, you're mother is worried about you." Neo and Flurry Heart quickly ran out of the room and tried to get out of the factory.

But when they came down the hallway, a group of men were blocking the way out, and standing in front of them was the Merovingian himself. The Merovingian said, "Do you have the crowns?" Flurry Heart said, "You shall never have them." The Merovingian said, "Shut up you little brat." Neo said, "Stay away from my friends and my family." The Merovingian said, "Those crowns belong to me, hand them over or Flurry Heart will die." Neo said, "Never." The Merovingian said, "Very well, kill them both."

Then the group of men began attacking Neo. Flurry Heart stayed out of the way and watched the fight with terror in her eyes. Neo fought the men with all his might and music played as the fight went on ("Chateau" by Rob Dougan). As the men fought Neo, they grabbed weapons off the walls and tried to kill Neo in many ways, but Neo dodged all their attacks. Flurry Heart watched in terror as Neo fought the evil men, she hated violence and she couldn't bear to see Neo get hurt, she even had to close her eyes every now and then.

Neo had now killed 2 of the men, one man tried to hit Neo with a sharp sword, but Neo blocked the sword with his bare hand, the man looked at the Merovingian and they couldn't believe that Neo was able to block the sword with his bare hand. Then Neo kicked the man against the wall. Neo grabbed a sword and continued fighting the men. Neo fought one man and he stabbed his sword directly through the man's chest. Now there were only 3 men left.

The men flung their weapons at Neo, Neo killed one man while one of the other men accidentally killed the 3rd man with his weapon while trying to slash Neo. Then Neo disarmed the last man and he killed him with his weapon, the Merovingian was the only person left, but he had a backup plan. He said that Neo hasn't seen the last of him and that he had planted a bomb inside the factory that would explode in 30 seconds. Then the Merovingian walked out of the room, Neo tried to stop him, but a helicopter showed up and the Merovingian got onto the helicopter and escaped.

Now Neo had only 30 seconds to get Flurry Heart and himself out of the factory before it's too late. Neo began opening the portal back to Equestria and Flurry Heart told him to hurry. When the portal opened, they only had 10 seconds left. Flurry Heart grabbed onto Neo and Neo jumped into the portal, the portal closed and sent them back to Equestria. Right when the portal closed, the factory exploded completely. A cloud of smoke burrowed out of the factory and it now it was nothing but a pile of rubble and fire.

Back at the Crystal Empire, Neo's friends and the princesses were waiting for Neo to return with Flurry Heart, Cadence was really worried, she never left the spot where she was and she appeared to be having a breakdown. She was very worried and she never stopped thinking about Flurry Heart. Then suddenly, the portal opened and Neo and Flurry Heart came out of the portal and were standing before them, the portal closed and Cadence smiled as Flurry Heart ran over to her. Cadence hugged Flurry Heart and Shining Armor joined in.

Neo's friends, Celestia and Luna were so proud of Neo for returning Flurry Heart, and Luna was relieved that Neo made it back safely with Flurry Heart. Cadence looked at Neo with a smile, she approached him and said, "Neo, thank you so much for returning my little Flurry Heart, you're my hero." Neo said, "No problem Cadence, I love Flurry Heart just as much as you do." Cadence giggled and said, "I'm so happy you brought her back safely, I'm gonna give you a big reward."

Neo said he didn't want a reward, he was just happy to see Flurry Heart back with her family where she belongs, but Cadence insisted on giving him a reward for her gratitude. She was going to give him 5 million bits. Neo didn't really want to take it, but she kept insisting, even Luna encouraged him to accept it. So Neo finally accepted the reward and then he and his friends all joined Cadence, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart for some family fun.

The End.


End file.
